dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eniripsa/Battle/Support
Introduction This is a build/guide for solo enis wich are good in group and in solo. Characterics Intelligence Your main stat, put almost all of your stat points into it, as it improves your heals and increases your damage. Strength Scroll this if you need it to equip a weapon. Chance Gives a slight increase for drops (More PP), though scroll it if you want it. Wisdom Helps if you want to level fast, scroll it if you want it. Vitality Can be useful if you don't have much HP, put about 25 points into it if you must. Agility Can be useful as Wands always have 2+ Range, so if you need to get away from an enemy it helps. It also has a slight increase to Critical Hits. Spells 1-11 Level Forbidden Word to 5( You 'll be lvling solo so you need to trust on this spell btw its good at lvl 6 ) 11-21 Level Curative Word to lvl 5 ( This is your best self heal spell till 100 at lvl 50 i could heal myself up to 60 for 4ap ) 21-31 Level Stimultating Word to 5 ( you can do it at 11-21 if u want) 31-41 Level Regenerating Word to 5 (Really an awesome spell at lvl 5) 41-51 Level Revitalizing Word to 5 (at lvl 5 you can cast it for 2ap !) 51-61 Preventing Word to 5 61-71 Wand Skill to 5 71-81 Frightning Word 5 really good wand using ur wand and having low agi. 81-90 Lvl Word Of Altruism to 5 91-101 Level Word Of Recovery to 5 ( nice healing spell.... THE BEST) Other spells I bought myself Striking Why ? It's just easy if u fight big mobs at 50 i was able to hit 50 with this on 5 monsters that is awesome damage only negative point is the 6ap .But dont put any spell points in this spell. Note: There are some other spells you want to level like Draining Word , Word Of Sacrifice , Paralizing Word = Equipment = 1-11 Adv set with a cawwot and a 100+ life gobtubby at lvl 6 (for ppl with money) 11-21 Still use ur adv set but here you can equip the Gobbal Hammer and a Boar Ring ( I was lucky and found a 17 wis one) 21-31 You can switch the Boar Ring for a Xelor Past 31-41 At Lvl 38 equip urself a 100 wis Prespic Set with Gobbal items 41-61 Stay with Prespic Set as ur main set but now equip urself a Golden Scarabugly Amulet , a Golden Scarabugly Ring and Crocoburio's Spirit dont forget ur Wand In Treechnid Root with this set u are able to hit 2X 50-70 on piglets and u still heal good. 61-71 This is the set I am going to wear Jelleadgear , Hooded Cloak , Omerta Ring , Jellibelt (preferable 50+ int ) , The Star Custard Amulet ( maybe if you dont have that much money just wear Aerdala Amulet it gives 1ap and agi and stuff you may like) , Flee-Flops , Silimelle's Ring ( I'll switch this later for a Conno Ring ) Clearing Balgourde and don't forget ur Gobtubby. Another set is the Cherry Blop Set . But if you got some money a way better wand is the Wily Wand.Ok , now that i'm 60 i noticed that i kinda suckt with this so i just wore my prespic set and golden scara ring and amu with wabbit thongs for damage or else Apprenticeship Boots. There're enis who doesnt like custom sets so if u wish just wear a Golden Scarabugly Set a really nice set. Changed my mind on first wand so equiped myself a Wand in Dark Treechnid Root 71-81 Ok you can go further with set from above but this is the set i'm wearing Hat: Jelleadgear Cloak: Hooded Cloak Ring : Conno Ring and Silimelle's Ring Boots: Flee-Flops Belt: Jellibel Amulet: just very 1ap amu u want. Mount: Golden Mount Just for the extra wis and hp. 81-98 This the set of an eni named Eniripsio Lullibye ; Elya Wood's Cloak , Hairy Wand , Feudala Amulet , Feudala Belt , Feudala Wedding Ring , Animal Boots . Maybe you should try the Royal Cherry Blop Set with some feudala items.Soon 81 so i'll try them out. 98-120 Feudala Set without sword wear an Unreal Wand or Hairy Wand and for in groups Boogey Wand 120-160 1. Mothat with Cape Houte if ur lucky you'll have + 15 heals from 2 equips and if you require the level then yoiu can equip them cuz u dont need >150int or somtin like that.I prefer this one . 2. Dora Bora with Nettlez with stuf you like 3. Ceremonial Set nice agi,wis and int 160-... 1. Minotot Set ( one of the nicest sets on dofus^^ 2. Soft Oak Set = Leveling = 1-11 Do class quest and become lvl 3. At that lvl try solo gobbals till lvl 7 when you got lvl 4 Forbidden Word.From lvl 7 kill flowers. Another note by myself : You can just do the Otomai Quest and then you gain 30kk xp. 11-31 Kill Snappers at Astrub Rocky Inlet 31-41 Kill Mushd's 41-60 Kill Piglets they give impressive xp from 18-25kk for 3 Piglets 60-80 1. Fungi Masters 2. Dark Miners , Bakers , Smits etc 3. Chafers (no archers) 4. Blop Dungeon 5. Otomai Island The beach i mean with the set from above u gzain 60kk for only 2min. Watc out that u dont take mobs that are too hard for ya (= 120+) 80-100 Kill Kanigers you can kill 2 or 3 of them.Maybe you wanna do some creatures of Minotoror's Island or koalaks . 100-120 Do Koalaks or Firefouxes in group .Or Grass Plains on Otomai. 120-... Do Koalaks if you like or else do ghosts at the Nolifis Land.Or Rainbow Blop Dungeon. = Pets and Mounts = Ok this are a list of pets and mounts that are good for an eni ( my thought): 1. Nomoon ( 8O PP is really usefull for hunts ) 2. Fire Bwak (80 int good for heal and damage) 3. Pink Dragoon ( 55 wis is really usefull to level but that 1mk is very usefull too ) 4. Orchid Dragoturkey ( 80 int 50 vit is handy but takes away lot of xp ) 5. Golden Dragoturkey ( 40 wis 50 vit same notes as Pink Dragoon) 6. Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey ( really expensive but really nice stats) = PvP Guide = Beginning from lvl 1OO cuz from then ur damn good. Sram These are hard only if u can deactivate his spells and heal enuf u'll win Cra Try to get close cuz else ur DEAD. Enutrof Try getting close cuz they have long range with there coins trowing. Iop This is a nasty damage dealer it will be real hard make sure u heal good and have high HP.Andhave far RA Sadida Same as above. Eniripsa The one with the highest hits,crits ad heals wins ><. Ecaflip If they're not lucky then you have no problem with killing them.But watch out for the sword of the str eca:/ Feca Make shure u hit and heal good as the shields reduce lots of damage. Panadawa Watch out for them they hit dam good at close range...so stay away. = Leeching = Ok this wil some people will call cheating but it isnt its just using ur friends. Set Wabbit Ears, Desire O'Boul Cloak , 2x Sillimelle's Wedding Ring , Koalak Amulet or Amulet of Luck]] , Apprenticeship Boots]] or Moon Boots ; 30 wis belt Leveling guide ''There is a general leveling guide here. ; Some good places to try are: * Koalaks * Kanigers * Gobball Dungeon * Firefouxes * Ghosts on Nolifis Land * Dungeons (Such as Rainbow Blop Lair, Crackler Dungeon, Lord Crow's Library, Firefoux Dungeon and Kitsou Dungeon). * Areas on Otomai's Island (Such as Grass Plains and Dark Jungle). = End = If you have some more questions about this build just write it down on this page or just pm me in game i play at rushu and my name is Black-Hands.Currently a Lvl 76 ENI with lots of well known information.